Un año después, cien años después
by Dikana
Summary: Un año después de la aventura de Miguel en la Tierra de los Muertos, la difunta familia Rivera se reúne de nuevo para cruzar el puente hacia Santa Cecilia, con un nuevo miembro a su lado. Cien años después de haber abandonado su hogar, Héctor regresa por fin a casa.


**Notas de autora** : _Coco_ es una película que tuve en el punto de mira desde que me enteré de su existencia, pero que no conseguí ir a ver al cine cuando la estrenaron. Y casi mejor, porque cuando pude verla por fin hace mes y medio, lloré tantísimo que no habría podido levantarme de la butaca del cine. Lo que me hizo sentir fue brutal, tanto a nivel estético (joer, es una película PRECIOSA) como a nivel personal. Muy, muy personal, de hecho. Tanto que aquí sigo todavía, en la cresta de la ola del fangirlismo.

Estuve como dos semanas intentando resistir las ganas de sentarme a escribir algún fic, porque no me sentía del todo cómoda. No solo llevaba muchísimos años sin escribir algo basado al 100% en otra obra, sino que también he tenido un par de años de bloqueo general en los que no he podido escribir ni una letra de ficción. Pero al final se me hizo insoportable y me lancé, porque _aunque la vida me cueste_ , quiero formar parte de este fandom. En serio, _Coco_ ha sido muy especial para mí, en muchos aspectos.

Desde entonces, estoy escribiendo sobre la peli sin parar. Me he propuesto hacer una tabla de prompts, a la vieja usanza, y en ella ando trabajando de momento. Pero este pequeño one-shot (el segundo que hice, casi a modo de calentamiento) no encaja del todo con la línea que estoy llevando en la colección. Así que he decidido publicarlo ya por separado. Es cortito y muy sencillo, pero aquí queda y espero que lo disfrutéis en caso de que le echéis un vistazo :)

He de decir que poder ver _Coco_ con el doblaje de México ha sido MARAVILLOSO y estoy muy feliz de que llegara así a España, sin redoblar a español peninsular. Es algo que le da un toque aún más especial a la película (y además el trabajo de los actores de doblaje fue soberbio, me tiene enamoradísima). He intentado mantener los modismos al escribir los diálogos, pero si me lee alguien de México y encontráis algo que chirríe, hacédmelo saber, por favor. El tema lingüístico es importante para mí y quiero ser lo más precisa posible.

Venga, se acabó el discurso, ¡a leer! XD

* * *

 _ **Un año después, cien años después**_

Pararse ante el altar de la ofrenda en la casa de los Rivera llenó a Héctor de un sentimiento de profunda reverencia. Como entrar en un templo enorme o actuar ante una multitud muy numerosa, solo que esta vez fueron la intimidad y el recogimiento de la escena los que calaron en él. Las velas, los ramos de flores, los pequeños recuerdos personales… y las fotos. Ver su vieja fotografía ahí, arreglada, junto a su esposa y su hija en la cima de aquella pirámide de rostros, siendo consciente de que Coco había guardado ese pedazo de papel con su cara durante más de noventa años como si fuese un tesoro, lo dejó mudo de emoción.

Volver a pisar Santa Cecilia ya había sido un shock. En cierto modo, se sentía como si nunca hubiese perdido aquel tren, como si el último siglo no hubiese existido y él estuviera regresando por fin a casa. Todo estaba lleno de gente, la música invadía las calles y, mirara donde mirara, cada sitio le traía un torrente de recuerdos que le cortaba la respiración. Imelda y Coco, cada una a un costado, siguieron aferrando sus manos mientras cruzaban el pueblo desde el cementerio hasta la casa familiar; y Héctor lo agradeció, porque más de una vez necesitó apoyarse en ellas por lo mucho que le temblaban las rodillas.

Ninguno de ellos habló apenas, contagiados por la intensidad del momento. Hasta que llegaron a las puertas del patio y Felipe soltó una risilla, dándole un golpecito en el hombro para señalarle la pequeña "exposición" que habían montado en su honor tras el mostrador de la zapatería. Óscar bromeó sobre cómo la música estaba invadiendo de nuevo los dominios de Imelda, ella los fulminó con una mirada de fingido reproche y a Héctor le dio por encogerse y reírse también, conmovido. Era el homenaje perfecto: una simple pared, en la que fue su casa, sin fanfarrias ni extravagancias. Algo personal, familiar, un hilo más del tapiz de los Rivera. Sonrió como un idiota al contemplarlo, hasta que sus cuñados le palmearon la espalda para hacerle reaccionar y Coco lo rodeó con cariño, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. Difícilmente podía imaginar una bienvenida mejor.

Pero el altar…

El altar estaba a otro nivel.

Fuera, en el patio, la familia se había reunido ya en torno a la mesa para cenar, y sus voces y risas se filtraban en la pequeña sala que albergaba la ofrenda. Solo Miguel permanecía ahí, de pie ante las fotos, con su flamante traje de charro rojo. Y tras él, Héctor e Imelda, tomados del brazo, escuchando lo que el niño les susurraba.

—Creo que los cambios no están nada mal, espero que piensen así también —concluyó, risueño, después de resumirles lo ocurrido durante el último año—. Este Día de Muertos es especial y quería que estuviese a la altura. Esperaste durante mucho tiempo, ahora tienes que disfrutar de la fiesta, ¿sí? Bienvenido a casa, Papá Héctor.

Héctor contuvo el aliento y sintió que Imelda le apretaba suavemente el brazo en un gesto de apoyo. Acercándose un poco más a su tataranieto, le pasó la mano por el pelo, apoyó la cara en la parte alta de su cabeza y le murmuró:

—Gracias, chamaco.

Miguel respiró hondo y dejó escapar un suspiro, como si hubiese podido sentir de verdad esa caricia o la mano que posó Imelda en su hombro inmediatamente después. Tenía los ojos húmedos, pero se le veía muy feliz, y eso era más que suficiente.

—¡Ya ven, m'ijo! —llamó Luisa desde el patio—. ¡La cena se enfría!

—¡Y también se acaba! —añadió Rosa, coreada por las risas de su hermano.

Con una última y amplia sonrisa dirigida a la foto de sus tatarabuelos, Miguel se dio la vuelta y corrió a reunirse con el resto, protestando en broma y sumándose al alboroto.

Imelda y Héctor se quedaron solos ante el altar, compartiendo un momento de quietud.

—Nunca creí que… —empezó Héctor, observando aún la foto, pero la voz se le quebró a mitad de la frase y tuvo que hacer una pausa—. Me conformaba con un puesto en un rincón.

—Estás en el lugar que te corresponde —replicó Imelda.

Él cerró los ojos un instante y colocó la mano libre sobre la que ella mantenía en su brazo. Cuando volvió a mirarla, no pudo evitar sonreír.

—También me sorprende que todo siga tan… ¡igual!

Imelda le dirigió una sonrisilla de autosuficiencia.

—Es una buena casa, soporta bien el paso del tiempo. ¿Damos un paseo?

Todos los demás, vivos y muertos, se arremolinaban en el patio, de modo que abandonaron el cuarto por la puerta interior hacia la salita y la cocina, iniciando así un recorrido a paso lento que volvió a transportar a Héctor al pasado.

La decoración era diferente, por supuesto. Las viejas reliquias de principios del siglo XX, como los muebles de madera maciza que les regaló el padre de Imelda tras la boda, convivían con los guiños de modernidad del siglo XXI. También habían ampliado unas zonas y reestructurado otras; como el taller, que antaño había sido establo y gallinero. Pero, aun así, la distribución del núcleo de la vivienda seguía siendo más o menos la misma y le resultaba muy fácil visualizar viejas anécdotas que habían tenido lugar entre aquellas paredes. Las noches que había pasado dando vueltas con Coco en brazos, de una punta a otra de la sala, meciéndola para intentar dormirla. O sus primeros pasos, agarrada a las manos de Imelda, y cómo él había estado a punto de partirse la boca contra el suelo al correr desde la otra punta de la casa, cuando su esposa lo llamó a gritos para que no se perdiera el momento. O el espectáculo que tenían que organizar en la cocina cada vez que le daban de comer, él tamborileando con los cubiertos, cantando a coro con Imelda, mientras esta le metía cucharadas de papilla a Coco en la boca.

O sus momentos favoritos del día: Imelda sentada en la mecedora, dando de mamar a Coco, y él sentado a sus pies, tocando suavemente la guitarra.

—Adora tu música —musitaba entonces su esposa, acariciando con amor la cabeza del bebé—. Mira qué tranquila está.

Eran recuerdos hermosos, pero también muy agridulces, así que su sonrisa no perdió el toque de melancolía mientras Imelda lo guiaba de una habitación a otra, contándole historias que rellenaban poco a poco el vacío de la vida que se había perdido. Por mucho que significase para él, la impronta que había dejado su presencia en la casa era ridícula, casi inexistente, en comparación con lo que vino después. Si hubiese podido estar allí, si hubiese podido formar parte de todo aquello también…

Al cruzar el pasillo, se detuvo de improviso y clavó la vista en una puerta entornada. Apretó los labios y tiró de Imelda para dirigirse hacia ella, atravesando el umbral y accediendo a un austero dormitorio donde, a pesar de las obvias señales de uso (¿lo ocuparían ahora Elena y Franco?), el tiempo parecía haberse detenido más que en cualquier otro rincón de la casa.

 _Su_ dormitorio.

—¿Y bien? —inquirió Imelda al rato, entornando los ojos con suspicacia al ver que él se había limitado a quedarse estático—. ¿Qué pretendes arrastrándome aquí?

—¡Imelda! —exclamó Héctor en broma, llevándose una mano al pecho con falso gesto afectado—. ¡Soy solo un cadáver! ¿Qué podría estar tramando?

—No lo sé. —Ella entrecerró los ojos aún más—. Ya demostraste más de una vez a lo largo de estos años lo imaginativo que eres.

—Ay, ¿tanta fe me tienes?

Imelda negó con indulgencia, riéndose en un murmullo, pero le ofreció el rostro cuando él se inclinó para besarla en la sien, divertido. Luego volvió a quedarse absorto contemplando la estancia (el viejo armario, el tocador, la ventana, la cama doble con cabecero de forja) y, pasándole un brazo por los hombros a su esposa, suspiró con tristeza.

—No lo noté al principio, ¿sabes? —susurró—. Con la emoción de la gira. El viaje era como una aventura. Pero… pasaban las semanas y yo dormía cada vez peor. A veces despertaba en mitad de la noche, en uno de esos camastros de posada, y me preguntaba dónde carajo estaba y qué estaba haciendo. —Se interrumpió e Imelda lo rodeó también por la cadera para alentarlo, mirándolo con atención—. Cuando compré ese pasaje de tren, pensé: solo un par de días más y dormiré en casa. En mi cama, con mi Imelda. —Le dirigió una mirada de soslayo, sonriendo a medias—. Siempre que no me corrieras a escobazos al verme aparecer, claro.

Imelda soltó un resoplido de risa.

—¿Tan poca fe me tienes?

—Meeh, tú también has demostrado ser muy imaginativa. —El comentario le costó un golpe en las costillas, pero, pasada la broma, Héctor no pudo evitar tensarse—. Si hubiese logrado regresar… ¿lo habrías hecho?

Imelda le sostuvo la mirada en silencio, con una expresión impenetrable que él conocía demasiado bien y que nunca fallaba en ponerlo nervioso, desde que ambos eran unos críos. Al final, ella también desvió la vista hacia la cama y suspiró, contrayendo el ceño.

—En aquella época, me gustaba pensar que sí —admitió lentamente—. Pero en el fondo, cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más deseaba que volvieras. Por mucho que imaginase recibirte a palos, si hubieses aparecido lo más seguro es que te hubiese recibido a besos. La rabia solo llegó de verdad cuando las cartas cesaron y comprendí que nunca regresarías.

Héctor la escuchaba con la boca entreabierta, pero sus últimas palabras hicieron que estrechase un poco más el abrazo de forma inconsciente. Imelda respondió de la misma manera, acurrucándose al tiempo que él apretaba el pómulo contra su pelo. Así permanecieron un momento, hasta que ella añadió en voz baja:

—No me quedé mucho más aquí. Luego de que te fueras, llevé mis cosas a otro cuarto y dejé este. La cama era demasiado grande.

Héctor cerró los ojos y terminó de hundir el rostro en su pelo. Sin embargo, Imelda se removió enseguida para volver a separarse y poder encararlo.

—Escucha —soltó a bocajarro, clavándole un dedo en el esternón—, te consiento porque entiendo que esta noche es especial, pero ya deja de poner esa cara todo el tiempo o empezaré a pensar que no te gustan ni el cuarto ni la cama que tenemos ahora en casa.

Fue una salida tan inesperada que a Héctor se le escapó una carcajada, y buena parte de la tensión y la nostalgia se aliviaron. _En casa_. Al otro lado, en la Tierra de los Muertos.

Volver a Santa Cecilia le recordaba irremediablemente la vida que había perdido en aquel mundo, pero lo cierto era que ahora tenía una vida nueva, una vida en la muerte, junto a las personas que más amaba. Una segunda oportunidad a la que, hacía un año, ya había renunciado por completo y que le había devuelto una felicidad, una paz y una esperanza que creía inalcanzables. Sí, su paso por el mundo físico ya no tenía arreglo. Su vida en el más allá, no obstante…

—Ok, ok —se apresuró a replicar, alzando la mano libre en señal de rendición—. No te enojes, sabes que me encanta nuestra cama. —Inclinó la cabeza hasta unir sus frentes—. Tiene la gran ventaja de que tú estás en ella.

—Eso está mejor —entonó Imelda, dedicándole una media sonrisa satisfecha, y se estiró para posar un beso en su boca—. ¿Seguimos?

—Por favor. —Héctor tomó sus manos y tiró de ella de vuelta hacia el pasillo, atravesando la puerta del dormitorio—. Enséñame tu taller, maestra zapatera.

 _ **-Fin-**_

 **N/A** : Cuando vi _Coco_ por primera vez, y tras las cinco mil veces posteriores, la primera idea que me morí por escribir fue qué ocurrió en la Tierra de los Muertos mientras Miguel corría de vuelta a casa con la guitarra de Héctor para hacer recordar a Coco. Ese es ahora el primer prompt de la tabla que estoy haciendo. La segunda idea que me vino a la cabeza fue esta: el primer Día de Muertos de Héctor en Santa Cecilia. Solo quería hacer una cosa pequeñita y tierna (tengo otra idea más elaborada sobre este tema para la tabla), porque este pobre hombre se merece todo el amor del universo. Me hizo mucha ilusión encontrar después en la novela de Diana López la misma referencia a la desorientación que sentía Héctor durante la gira, durmiendo cada noche en un sitio distinto (la novelización de la peli también es una preciosidad, por cierto).

Siempre llego tarde a todos los fandoms, así que estoy acostumbrada a encontrarme poca gente _on fire_ al mismo tiempo que yo; pero me sorprende que la comunidad de fics de _Coco_ en español sea tan pequeñita, siendo como es una historia tan especial para la comunidad hispana. Es una pena que casi todo el movimiento parezca estar en el lado angloparlante del fandom. Pero, tal y como me pasó hace muchos años con _Pesadilla antes de Navidad_ , lo que más me importa es poder rendirle un pequeño homenaje a esta película maravillosa. Aquí queda mi granito de arena. Y espero que no sea el último.

¡Muchas gracias por leer y un abrazo gigante para todos! ;)


End file.
